User blog:FireMatch/Yet another important blog post
I really need to say something. This community is at its worst right now. I'll go bit by bit and dive into why I think we really need to fix this shithole of a community. First of all, Jasbre. He has made demotion requests on both me and Crazy suspiciously close together. For Crazy, I understand why, but for me? What the hell did I do to deserve this? Nothing, pretty sure. Sure, I may have done some shit in the past, but it's not really worth almost completely demoting me. Also, every single goddamn reason on my demotion request is on discord. By the way, I was already demoted to Mod from Admin on there recently. So why not demote me on there? Hypocritically enough, Jasbre even supported not demoting me completely, but only demoting me to Mod. What happened to that? As for Crazy, I'm mostly neutral on his demotion, but how you guys are treating him is unacceptable. All you guys talk about now is "Crazy is like Trump, Crazy is a fucking dictator, he's mentally ill, anyone who supports him is mentally ill". Yes, I have called Jasbre dictator in the past, but I don't exactly call that anymore, and that's nothing compared to this. Guys, I thought you were better than this. And a good lot of you have shittalked about Crazy. Mostly Jasbre, but still. Even when I tried to get you guys to stop, you kept on going. Luis even threatened to shut down the crib because of the level of toxicity you have risen up to. Ever since Jasbre has rejoined the wiki, drama has become even more commonplace. As for the people who didn't spam their asses off and kept their distance from the war, I wish it didn't have to happen. Especially for Crazy, who was a victim during the entire thing. Sure, he violated some policies, but does it deserve an entire fucking SBFW discord war that caused Purple and Pluto to leave the crib (and even have Luis threaten to shut it down)? NO! Of course it doesn't! It could've just been Crazy and Jasbre talking through DMs and that would've been that. I'm angry at what has happened in the discord. Second, the balance of the promotions and demotions as of late is awful. First you demote me, a guy with two years of experience, and a guy who has broke some rules- okay, that one's fair, but mine kinda isn't. Both of our demotions are currently passing, and it looks like it'll be that way. The promotions are absolute bullshit. You have Cici, who has only edited actively for a few days, compared to me, who has edited actively for over a year and has even deleted some pages, changed the CSS, protected and unprotected pages, and delete offensive comments. Cici has just blocked Jasbre on the wiki, that's about it. And what Cici does deserves discussion mod at absolute most, not fucking crat. He is also one of, if not the, most immature user on SBFW. He started the tic tac dylan thing, keeps making immature remarks, etc. As for Travis, he has edited some in the past, but mostly immature comments on blogs. Sure, he's "behaved" as of now, but he's a long way from being trusted with crat rights again. And SBFW being "desperate" is a very lazy excuse. Jasbre stated himself that we have TOO MANY admins and crats. The hypocrisy! On a side note, Cici has only made 91 edits as of typing on this blog. I, Purple, Bot, and Polar all have over 1K edits, and all came with wiki experience. ESB or even a good majority of other fandom sites would most likely not approve of this BS. In conclusion, this new era of SBFW is definitely the worst I've experienced in my entire two years of being on SBFW. This crap needs to be pulled together and resolved. I'm disappointed in what this wiki has become. Category:Blog posts